


The Melancholy of a Moody Man

by JaydenSann278



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenSann278/pseuds/JaydenSann278
Summary: The seven deadly sins, we all know them and deal with them on a daily basis in our own individual ways. Here at the devil’s casino, we only deal in sins. Usually our patrons come here to feed their sin of greed, however we cater to all of the sins. The chef specializes in the sin of gluttony, good recipes (sometimes laced with addictive substances) keep people ordering food and drinks to rack up the bill. One last drag from the sucker’s savings before they leave, Wheezy’s been known to liken it to the last pull of a good cigar before smothering the ashes. Our esteemed show girls entice the sin of lust in many of our patrons, with their fluid sensual movements and teasing costumes. Everyone here at the casino is the best of the best, the chef, the show girls, myself; yet I’ve never found myself turning towards the ladies of this casino. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I shrugged off my ability to resist lust. Now I find myself wishing I had better practiced resisting temptation in this department, that little cup with the bend in his straw has turned me from the gamest in the land to the gayest in the land…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice, I'm rusty.
> 
> You are my editors, wanna share something with me about anything regarding this? Make sure to tell me so I can receive what you want to say to begin with.

The Devil’s Casino, everyone in Inkwell knows it, some a little too well for their own good. As the manager and main man that keeps it up and running, many patrons who find themselves down on their luck and a little too much liquid bravery in their systems will ask me how I do it all. The shows, the food, the bar, the slots, the security, and all the individual tables of poker, blackjack, craps, roulette; I’m everywhere every evening. 

“It’s impossible to be in so many places at once!” they cry. Yes, but I’m not in all of those places at the same time. See, unlike everyone else here in this damned placed, I don’t get distracted. Easy, fast money doesn’t turn my head in greed anymore. Especially nowadays. That little cup with the bent straw’s got my attention and it’s really starting to annoy.

After all the soul contracts were burned the Devil had to go “underground” for a while. Told me to keep the casino going as well as I can and “fix” any suspicions that arise. Easy enough, that’s what I did everyday even before those handle-headed boys made their way through here. The real change is the new way the boss gets his business.

Patrons to the casino are no longer preyed upon, too many locals. If any of them spotted the boss word would travel to the other end of Inkwell before the boss could retreat to a level of hell the boys couldn’t follow. Instead, the boss’s customers must state their business at reception and be lead to a back room to wait for him. This course of action has its wrinkles though, fewer customers and the customers received are far less inhibited by the commotion of the casino, the alcohol and the pressure of other patrons. However, it has its advantages as well. The cup brothers can’t get wind of it and everyone coming to see him already know exactly what they’re getting themselves into. No more regrets or runners. Just travelers specifically here to make a deal with the Devil.

Best part of this new set up isn’t even the load off my shoulders. No, the best past is the Devil’s new travelling predator, hunting for people in their darkest moments and the truly desperate to send his way. Her name is “Queen Spade” for animosity’s sake and she is never here. She’s a real piece of work, a demon dragged from a special corner of hell, and because of a curse she can’t speak a word to any resident of Inkwell, so she does her work in other lands. No new faces around the casino makes the citizens of Inkwell none the wiser to the Devil. As far as they know, us casino workers are just trying to make an honest living now doing the only thing we know how to do. Makes things peaceful around here.

… And boring. I’ve spent so long juggling two full time jobs I don’t have any hobbies or relationships to pursue. Being the manager of an establishment such as this is a full time job all on it’s own, throw on top being the Devil’s right hand man and there’s not enough time for anything else. So now that I’m not in charge of picking out the Devil’s next victim I have all this free time and nothing to fill it with. The sins I deal in are becoming harder and harder to resist now that I’ve got the opportunity to not just mange the casino but be a regular too. And that’s dangerous for the man who owns that dang place. Anyone who believes that the man who owns the casino they’re gambling at can’t lose is a moron. If I gamble the casino away, it gets repossessed, and that’s my head getting rolled by the Devil instead of an actual die.

No, it’s much wiser to find a new hobby or some other to fill the time… Just nothing that could have me run into that cup again. Others will think it’s fear making me avoid him like the plague but that would be wrong. So wrong. So wrong I’m disgusted with myself.

I am King Dice! The Devil’s right hand man, the gamest in the land, and the swindler capable of conning a man right out of the clothes he’s wearing… And yet, one little passing by on the street with no words even exchanged has me longing for something I most definitely cannot have.

He didn’t even do anything. Just smiled and waved as though he was excited to see me even in passing. And it horrifies me to know that that is all it took to realize the nightmare I have made for myself. In the casino, I’m the big man on top, I can have anyone I want in the casino, patrons included, in any way I want. With or without the Devil. But no one wants to without wanting something in return. Let alone do anything other than. So what do I want?

I want an intriguing individual that won’t rollover for me in fear or sin. Should be easy enough with all the diverse people in Inkwell, and it’s by far the most difficult thing I’ve ever had to do. Everyone is either taken, boring or revolting. All except that cup pretending to be a tall glass of water, I don’t scoff in revulsion once, feel happy that someone I share realty with isn’t holding a grudge, and now he’s here every evening with a new flawed reason to be loitering.

The worst part is by far the fact that I don’t hate it. I should by all reasoning, I should. He’s like, what, nine? And a boy. Not only could I go to jail for these temptations but if the boss finds out he’ll exploit it. I don’t even understand why he of all people has caught my eye…

A/N: Do you? After hearing that mess of a monologue? KD already knows why, just hasn’t let it make itself known to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead's head isn't empty~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I have no idea where this is going, but if the reception is well I may use some of these troupes or character traits in a properly planned work.
> 
> Remember, you are my editor. If you wish for me to be aware of something, take the responsibility to let me know.

Ridiculous, this is the worst excuse yet.

“Can’t you just stand by the bar like you normally do?” That didn’t come out the way I wanted. Not at all, and now he’s staring at me with those big, confused eyes, as though I’m the one gapping like a fish out of water.

“... You looked lonely.” he spits out, half strangling on the words on the way out. The liar...

“No one believes that, kid.” Maria the Martini glass slurred walking by, giving a wink over her shoulder. Cuphead shot a glare at her in response.

“Get back to Blackjack table 7 when you’re done with that order Maria,” I projected after the Tipsy Troop member walking off towards the poker tables. “As for you, you should get better at lying if you’re going to run away from the truth.”

“Then teach me.” … That was not the response I was expecting. Looking at his face I can clearly see this is what he has been waiting for. An excuse for… something.

With a heavy breath, one of far too many I’m willing to admit to today let alone since this has started, I knelt down, in the middle of my casino no less, just to get to whisper height. “... Whatever you’re playing at needs to stop. The Devil is gone, this is a proper casino now which means no kids allowed. The only reason you’ve been able to loiter around here is a sign of good faith between us. You clearly aren’t holding a grudge so neither am I. Just go home. You don’t belong here. Especially after what you lost the last time you gambled.”

I stood to leave, even got turned around and a couple steps away before he pounced on me as though he were some sort of jungle cat. Literally. The next thing I know I’m chasing my own head through the casino.

“CUPHEAD! Release me now!” I hollar as he runs with a stupid grin on his face. I swear I could almost hear him retort over the loud raucous laughter of the gamblers and employees, however I’m going to I pretend I didn’t since not even that little arrogant cup would have the nerve to say “Last time I gambled with you, I won back everything I lost to the Devil, I think I’ll take my chances, Dice!”

The nerve of that anklebiter… If the King ever falls, it’ll be Cuphead Kettle’s fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, you are my editors, I'm relying on you guys to tell me anything you want me to know.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~JS

Humiliating. Absolutely humiliating.

Cuphead has really gone and done it now. No one--NO ONE-- makes ME chase them around MY casino in desperation. It's been weeks since the evening he took my head for a joy ride and I haven't been able to live it down since. It may have only taken a week to get the employees to fear me when this charade of a casino started, but it took years to get them to only fear me when they should and to be decent company the rest of the time. Now all that has gone out of the frying pan, out the window and into the hobo in the alley's fire with a bang. I've finally got those miserable whelps to stop bringing it up or talking about it behind my back but now they all fear me again instead of tolerate me. What was so hard about not talking about the most recently banned ceramic in earshot of me? I honest to goodness don't understand why that one request was-- is-- so difficult to abide by. 

Taking another swing of the bourbon on ice in my hand I promise myself if I ever see that punk again I'm going to throttle him, endearing or not.

\-----------------------------------

Walking along the docks with the paperwork with the newest imports for the casino I suddenly find the words of my report are obstructed... by clams... Looking up I see Cala Maria hovering next to me waiting for me to notice her. I don't even get to open my mouth before she speaks to me, which is good for her since I would not have asked the question she choose to answer for me.

"From your secret admirer, told me to tell you they said sorry and that they won't do it again." I'm really starting to regret letting this kid get under my skin like this. He clearly wants something from me, and that something isn't what I want from him. No, he's just a kid that wants to learn the tricks of the trade he's addicted to from the master, I should know, I was exactly the same at his age(11? How old IS this child?).

"... Since you seem to have the answers to everything, why don't you tell me why I should accept this... gift... or even acknowledge the apology? While you've got a moment that is." I reply, carefully challenging my companion who no doubt knows why Cuphead would be apologizing to me considering she would never agree to do this favor without being told. 

"Because he spent an accumulation of 3 months worth of allowance he saved up to buy those for you." Cala said with a shrug of her shoulder as though that wasn't a big deal for a youngster these days. I am not touched by this action.

\------------------------------------

"Oh joy, another "gift" from a mysterious person of interest." I muttered out half heartedly picking up the brightly wrapped package. Since I banned Cuphead and his brother from entering the casino he has since found new ways to get my attention. His favorite by far has been to leave me things on the dock behind the casino. How he found out about this abandoned, cliff-faced entrance to the Isle we call home I don't know but when I find out retribution will be in store. I only started coming back here to investigate the reports of "someone suspicious" lurking about, I almost wonder who it could be.

\------------------------------------

At first it was cute, the knick-knacks and simple treasures he would give me were adorable efforts for forgiveness, but now they are a hindrance. I don't know how old Cuphead is so since I won't "Just turn him down gently." the community is getting involved. Someone found out he's been leaving me stuff and trying to sneak into the casino (I had no prior knowledge of that antic) and that knowledge has made it to Hilda Berg and, in turn, Elder Kettle. Now both have approached me on different occasions to ask me to stay away from Cuphead. Elder Kettle still believes Cuphead just wants to be part of the gambling scene in anyway but Hilda,... she's gotten a little closer to the truth. She thinks Cuphead has a crush one me, I'd tell her she's wrong but some of the gifts he's left in ways I can't return them has lead me to believe otherwise. Thank goodness she doesn't know what the gifts were or I'd be in serious trouble.

What's more pressing in all this though is that... I don't hate Cuphead's affections. I wish I did but I don't, he's too... entertaining, especially how he hides behind a rock 30 feet away whenever he leaves something at the dock for me. I'd love to see him play at my table again, now that I know him a bit better some of the quirks he showed when he played with the Devil make more sense, but I wasn't paying that close attention to him at the time so I missed an opportunity to feed my curiosity without consequences.

I need to get a handle on this situation before it gets dangerous.

\-------------------------------------

"How did you get in?" He's here. He's here in the casino, in my office, and not hiding. Cocky little...

"That's not important."

"Yes it is. This is my casino, if there is a flaw in the security and safety of this building I need to know about it." I insist, picturing him crawling through some hole in the wall he chiseled out over the last couple of weeks and almost smiling.

"You're so grumpy lately, what happened? What changed?" he complains. The nerve.

"You did. You're on everyone's radar now, you can't go anywhere in Inkwell without being spotted and called out to. It's sickening to watch and suffocating to be around." I wish that were the truth, but that's not entirely accurate even if it's not wrong either.

He doesn't respond, just stares, I ignore it. Walking behind my desk I sit and start doing the paperwork, it's important to keep up on it or else there could be a paper trail leading to something annoying. I don't like annoying things, it's easier to deal with boredom.

"I never used to see you," he says suddenly, I look to him briefly when I should not have. "Before, I didn't even know you existed. I knew the Devil did because of the name of this place but no one talked about you."

"And they should have?" I inquire, confused as to why this bothers him. It's not a big deal if people don't speak of me, it just means they know their place.

"... Do you have a Soul Contract with the Devil?" The question takes me so off guard I stop pretending to do the paperwork. Seeing his face I can tell he really wants to take the question back and is about to say something that would probably make the conversation more awkward and tense so I decide to show some mercy.

"No." I say even though it was most definitely the wrong thing to say, I can practically say the dumbfounded "What?" for him. "I chose to work with the Devil of my own free will." Now it's a "Why?" in his expression. "Because I wanted to."

"I don't believe you."

"And why not? It's the truth. Plain and simple, if abbreviated for your convenience." I retort, my gosh, I wish he would just accept things as they are. I worked for the Devil because I chose to, I banned him from the casino because I chose to, and I've pretended to be the bigger person here because I chose to. Just accept this reality already!

"... Can I tell you a secret?" Immediately disinterested I return to the paperwork in front of me and actually focus on it this time. It's this month's order of imported alcohol and the inventory report from Sunday.

"Mugs and I carry moonshine in our heads." That makes me look... just to see Cuphead swing open the door and peel out of my office like a bat out of hell. I stand to chase after him and demand he explain but give up upon watching him parry out the window on the other end of the hall next to the boss' former office.

I wish I hated watching him go as much as I hate to see him leave.


End file.
